Join the Clans
This is the page where you join one of the various clans. To join,you must fill out the following form on your chosen clan's section: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: Family: History: Extras: MarshClan Name: Poppystar; Approved Rank: Leader Appearance: See photo Personality: Very smart, little ambitious, but good hearted. She's very calm, and will welcome loners into her Clan. But she's very fierce when it comes to fighting. Family: N/A History: When she was a it, her father died in battle. Then shortly after shewas made an apprentice, her mother died from green-cough. She's always been a little ambitious, but she never expected to become leader, especially at the young age she became deputy. Extras: N/A Name: Amberheart: Approved Rank: Deputy Appearance: See Photo Personality: He is an ambitious cat,who wants nothing more to protect his clan by becoming leader one day. He is very ruthless in battle,but always follows the Warrior Code. To his clan,he is sometimes seen as an overwhelming force with all the orders he spews. He is quick to anger,and slow to forgive. Despite these things,he tries to be kind towards his clan. Family: N/A History: When he was a kit,his entire family fell ill with greencough,and soon died. One day he was apprenticed and got a terrible cat as mentor. This mentor taught him useless things. The one important thing his mentor taught was Power,Ambition,and Cruelty. When he received his warrior name,he used his ambition to quickly rise through the ranks. Now as deputy,he has some of the power he seeks,and has a mellower version of his personality. Extras: None ShadeClan Name: Dewbreeze: Approved Rank: Med cat Appearance: Pale gray she-cat with white paws and a soft, slightly fluffy pelt Personality: Friendly and calm, a little too happy for her Clan. Family: deceased History: When she was an apprentice the Clan didn't accept her very much. Extras: none ________________ Name: Redstar: Approved Rank: Leader Appearance: Fox-red tom with bright blue eyes. Personality: Serious, brilliant fighter and hunter. Does not allow intruders on ShadeClan's territory and expects them either captured or killed. Has a soft side, though. Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: N/A 01:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) IceClan LightningClan Streamstar; Approved Rank: Leader Appearance: Light grey She-cat with dark Green eyes Personality: Makes friends easily, smart, fairly Beautiful . History:Streamstar was born to the Leader of her clan. She worked extra hard because she knew that if Vainstar would chose her to be the next leader it would be because she is his kit. Family: Mother:Shadewind Father:Vainstar Brother:Nightwind Apprentices: Nightwind: Approved Rank:Warrior Gender/Apperance:Light Gray She-cat with dark blue eyes Personality: Makes friends easyly,Smart,Beautiful and is chased by a couple toms Family: Sister:Flameflight, Brothers:Windbreeze,Shadebreeze Extras: TBA Made by and Approved>Kitty RANK: WARRIOR NAME: FIRECLAW GENDER APPERENCE: A FIREEY COLOR WITH A BLACK STRIPE DOWN THE SPINE SHE-CAT PERSONAITY: FIRCE BRAVE LOYAL AND THE BEST FIGHTER IN ALL THE CLANS FAMILY: NONE EXTRA'S: NONE BY: NEUABUERMORGAN SunClan Name: Lightpaw; Approved Rank: Warrior Appearance: Yellow she-cat with white undercoat Personality: Friendly, sweet Family: None History: clan-born Extras: none 17:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Name:Brightstar;Approved Rank:Leader Appearance: See Picture Personality: He is kind and caring,trying his best to defend his clan. Around other clans he may seem cold,or mean,but in reality he would die fighting for the forest,and all it's clans. History: He was born to two kind warriors. When he was an apprentice his mother became deputy,but died soon after. Wanting to avenge his mother's murder,he charged into battle with some friends,and saved SunClan from destruction,earning his warrior name. He nd Category:Clans Category:MarshClan Category:ShadeClan Category:IceClan Category:SunClan Category:LightningClan